Mine
by Florentine Quill
Summary: AU. A darker, more possessive Naruto sees Sasuke for the first time in two years. "Uchiha is mine, ningen. He was mine before you and he shall remain mine, not matter what pretty marks you give him." NaruSasu, YAOI first warnining yaoi haters.


**AN: This little plot bunny reared his ugly little head and latched onto me in the middle of the night. Be warned it is Naruto ravishing Sasuke in the yaoi manner. This should be the second warning so I would prefer not to receive any flames- I did not force you to read this oneshot. On a different note, this a darker, more possessive version of Naruto**.** Like, really possessive. As you will see xD I account for his changes in personality due to using so much of Kyuubi's chakra- yes his shortens he life span but that cannot be the ONYL sideaffect. **

* * *

Naruto glared up at the back lit figure, any thoughts wiped from his mind as he saw the muted gleam of crimson Sharingan eyes. The fox within him moved restlessly, their thoughts easily matching. The older teen calmly standing above him was _theirs. _Naruto's nose twitched before wrinkling, wanting to growl at the surrounding stench of snake, especially the smell from the teen.

But before Naruto could do anything more than curl his lip, _he _was there. Standing before him calmly as if nothing had happened between them was Sasuke. His Sasuke. Naruto barely heard the words being uttered from the Uchiha's mouth, his gaze focused on the ink marring Sasuke's left shoulder. The ink was screaming of snake, almost taunting the Uzumaki with its scent. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the implied challenge the curse seal silently presented.

His vision almost tunneled as he focused back on Sasuke and his pretty spinning eyes, ears catching the smooth sound of steel scraping steel as Sasuke prepared to do…something. A small part of his mind cataloged the surrounding sounds from Sakura's small gasp to Sasuke's own thudding heartbeat. His eyes caught the flash of sharpened steel as Sasuke's chokuto caught the sun. His nose was wrinkled at the stench of snake mingled in Sasuke's own intoxicating scent. His fingers curled easily into loose fists, feeling his neatly trimmed fingernails shift to short claws.

"-Die by my whim." Naruto focused back on Sasuke meaningless words to hear the last sentence. Slit pupils contracted for a moment before Naruto growled throatily, taking one step forward as the world sharpening into focus as his irises bled red.

"Whims, Uchiha? I am not subject to _anyone's_ whims," Naruto's voice was low and threatening as he stared fearlessly at the black commas of the Sharingan. "In fact," his voice slowed to a lazy drawl as one claw reached up and traced Sasuke's jawline, "you are the one subject to _my _whims."

Between one moment and the next, before Sasuke could even form a decent rebuttal, the teen found himself slammed roughly off his feet with a heavy weight pinning him down to the ground. Naruto stared down at him with bared fangs and furious crimson eyes, his fists curled in the fabric of Sasuke's rather revealing top. "You are _mine _Uchiha. If you are subject to anyone's whims, they are _mine_; not some sniveling snake or a traitorous weasel, but _mine._" Naruto's voice was little more than a violent snarl, jerking Sasuke's head off the ground with each use of the possessive pronoun until their faces were less than three inches apart.

---

Dazedly, Sasuke stared up at his former teammate and-_say it boy, say it- _lover with little comprehension. _But he has no right to claim you; he has not given you anything. _You _rule your life, you are an avenger, and no one owns you_. Sharingan eyes narrowed and Sasuke opened his mouth to protest.

Whatever argument he had in mind was left unsaid as Naruto's head darted down and crushed his mouth to Sasuke's with bruising force. The avenger choked on his own air as he felt Naruto bite his lower lip before roughly shoving his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth and almost plunder the warm, moist cavern. Sasuke was dimly aware of Naruto releasing his top to cup his face with both hands as if that would help communicate his message more clearly.

Only when they were both panting did Naruto finally pull back a short distance to glare at him. "_**Mine,**_" was the only word Sasuke heard before feeling fangs catch at his ear and try to pierce it in one harsh bite. Soundlessly the Uchiha gasped, eyes widening as Naruto shifted his position to attack the hollow below the opposite ear. _–ight back, fight back! You cannot allow this leaf to treat you as if you were his personal slave, fight bac- _Whatever part of Sasuke's mind was dedicated to getting Naruto off was overwhelmed with physical sensation. Granted, the Uchiha did thrash violently to try and break free but Naruto only used his heavier weight to hold him down as he pinned his wrists before returning to taste Sasuke again, fangs clacking discordantly against Sasuke's teeth.

---

Naruto pulled back for a second time, simply glaring down at Sasuke to memorize his sharp angled features, deeply pleased by the glazed look in the Uchiha's eyes and the swollen, slightly parted lips. He let out a softer growl and moved to turn his attentions to Sasuke's oh so sensitive jaw and neck when an enraged hiss reached his ears, the same time as Sakura's horrified gasp and his nose registered the dry, thick stench of snake. Casually releasing Sasuke's wrists and shifting his weight back in a calculated way that made Sasuke jerk and arch his back for a moment, Naruto looked at the still forms of Orochimaru and his henchman, Kabuto.

Orochimaru's eyes were narrowed, the pupils contracting to mere slits as he looked back down on Naruto, briefly flickering to the side to note the three other leaf annoyances and to absorb his Sasuke's apparent stupor. Naruto chuckled softly, rewarded with the snake's instant attention. "**Uchiha is **_**mine, **_**ningen. He was mine before you and he shall remain mine, not matter what pretty marks you give him.**"

Naruto smirked inwardly as he watched Orochimaru's features contort into an expression of anger, smelling the acrid tang of poison in the air as the snake bared his own small fangs. "You placed no claims on him before me; he was free to take, _jinchuuriki_," Orochimaru almost snarled.

"**No visible claims, but anyone of your caliber would've detected my lingering scent and chakra and **_**backed off. **_**My bijuu's chakra is claim enough- unlike yours,**" Naruto growled back, the great fox inside his belly wordlessly agreeing. Flaring his chakra slightly, Naruto leaned back over Sasuke's inert form and mouthed an earlobe before drifting down to plant surprisingly gentle kisses along Sasuke's jaw before harshly clamping down on the skin above the jugular vein, laving the skin while nipping softly.

He smirked into Sasuke's neck as he felt Orochimaru's chakra flare in anger and carefully released his grip on Sasuke's neck, feeling the Uchiha's shivers as he let his nose trace the reddened skin before moving back to kiss Sasuke again. He slipped his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth again, pleasantly surprised as Sasuke responded to him eagerly, both tongues twining in a rough dance that ended as Naruto pulled back to stare smugly up at the frozen sennin, letting his tongue run from Sasuke's chin to his temple, almost reveling in Sasuke's simultaneous shudder.

Dropping his eyes back down to Sasuke, Naruto felt an electric shock run up and down his spine to see Sasuke's once hazy eyes, fever bright and focused on his face. The jinchuuriki found his lips curling in a not-quite-so predatory smile as he leaned back down to touch foreheads with his former teammate.

However before either could say anything, they were ripped out of their respective thoughts when a short scream rang throughout area. Naruto, in a rare display of flexibility, twisted around in a quick turn and flip that landed him above Sasuke's head, still crouched over the Uchiha in a clearly protective manner.

Both teens froze as they saw the situation at hand- Yamato and Sai pinned in harsh holds by Kabuto and a clone while Orochimaru held a kunai against Sakura's exposed throat. Naruto bared his fangs, growling at the snake-user while his pupils dilated and contracted rapidly, trying to think of how to save his other teammates. "**Let them go Orochimaru,**" he snarled, a small part of his mind noticing how Sasuke shifted his weight, trying to move to a combat-ready pose. Clawed hands shot down to pin Sasuke to the ground, a few sharpened fingernails drifting not-so-accidentally towards Sasuke's throat.

It was Orochimaru's turn to narrow his eyes as he caught the implied threat. "Well…We are apparently at an impasse Naruto-_kun_. I certainly won't release your teammates and you don't appear to be letting go of my Sasuke….What to do, what to do."

Naruto chuckled low in his throat before cocking his head and smirking at the sennin. "**What I could do is repeat my actions at the bridge…only this time in complete control of my actions. If there is one thing my prisoner and I agree on it is mates and territory.** **Sasuke is **_**mine **_**and the rest belong to my territory…**" he shook his head and clucked his tongue. "**You have very poor choice in choosing what to threaten.**"

Orochimaru shook his head, a smirk spreading across his features. "Ah, but I do not think you could access that power before I slit this girl's throat," he punctuated his point by moving his kunai enough to bite lightly into Sakura's throat.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but stopped, nose twitching as he picked up several new scents and spotted several Oto jounin and chuunin appear. Some were up on the cliff area where Sasuke had first appeared while others positioned themselves closer to him. Naruto assessed the situation and growled as he noticed Yamato silently signaling for a retreat. He twitched his head in response before focusing on Orochimaru. "**It seems the impasse has ended in your favor, snake-user…But Sasuke remains mine. I'll even leave a visible claim since you, apparently, can't understand my claim otherwise.**"

At the end of his statement Naruto hauled Sasuke up as he fell back, easily sinking two inch fangs through the flimsy fabric covering Sasuke left shoulder and into skin. Sasuke stiffened, a strangled yell escaping him as he tried to pull away from Naruto only to have the jinchuuriki clamp an arm across his chest, glaring at Orochimaru as he focused a combination of human and bijuu chakra into the Uchiha. For several moments no one moved as Naruto pulled back and allowed the shaking teen to slide to the ground, clasping at his shoulder, eyes wide and unfocused as he gulped in air.

Naruto reluctantly took a step away, mockingly spreading his hands wide, teeth bared in a bloody grin as he noticed the chuunin nearest to him backed away, fear rolling off him in almost tangible waves. Orochimaru looked between the grinning jinchuuriki and his future container, a muscle in his jaw jumping for a moment before shoving Sakura away from his body. She stumbled for a moment, a hand flying to her throat as a small slash dripped blood. Kabuto similarly released Yamato and Sai before moving to stand behind Orochimaru as he continued to stare at Naruto, who was focused on Sakura, carmine eyes narrowed as he watched blood seep from beneath his teammate's glowing palm.

"**Remember this, Orochimaru no Sennin,**" Naruto drawled before whirling and tearing out the throat of the chuunin standing nearest to him with clawed hands. "**Konoha is **_**mine**_**. And so is the Uchiha. If you even think of touching either of what belongs to me, I will personally hunt you down and feed your remnants to the ravens.**"

Before the former leaf-nin could say anything Naruto stalked over towards to Sakura and helped her stand, ignoring the way she flinched away from his presence, glancing over at his other teammates before they all left, jumping past the Oto shinobi with little more than a cursory glance, quickly disappearing into the nearest forestry.

---

Orochimaru stared after the retreating leaf-nin with his lip curled, barely noticing as Kabuto dismissed the other shinobi before focusing back on the situation at hand. He quickly walked over to the semi-aware Uchiha and roughly pulled the teen to his feet and pulled away the bloodied shoulder of the boy's kimono top. Moving the fabric smeared the blood but the freshly branded image was still clear- the spiral Konoha leaf, possessively curled around which was a nine tailed fox.

Kabuto peered over his shoulder at the marking, adjusting his glasses absently. "Interesting," he murmured, moving to look at the claim-mark more closely, a bit of bandage already in his hands to clean away the blood. But before the man could do anything beyond touching Sasuke's skin, an ominous red chakra crackled and lashed out, burning the medic-nin's fingers and scorching the bandage. Kabuto let out a startled oath and cradled his hand while his master quirked an eyebrow, the Kyuubi gaki's comments echoing thoughtfully in his mind.

_Uchiha is mine, _ningen_. He was mine before you and he shall remain mine, not matter what pretty marks you give him._

_If there is one thing my prisoner and I agree on it is mates and territory. Sasuke is mine…_

_If you even think of touching either of what belongs to me, I will personally hunt you down and feed your remnants to the ravens._

_We will see, Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki no Kyuubi…We shall see, _Orochimaru thought darkly as he left orders for Sasuke to be tended to as much as he could be, striding back into the remains of his ruined lair to see what his library held on the matter of claim marks and jinchuuriki.

* * *


End file.
